The present invention relates to education and training and pertains particularly to method and apparatus for enhancing desirable behavior in subjects.
A healthy functionally sound society is a product of the collective values, beliefs and ethics of its adult citizens. Research in child development and learning theory points to the developing child as the key to behavior as an adult. The developing child looks to the adults in its life for guidance as to values, beliefs, and ethics. Typically the most influential adults are the parents. However, in todays fast paced and fragmented society, it is difficult for parents to know how to effectively pass core values and socially appropriate behaviors to their children. Todays parents are emotionally stressed, physically rushed, and often lacking a structure within which they can effectively deal with the uniqueness of their children's personalities and behavior.
The present invention was devised primarily for giving parents tools for enhancing the development of children in the four to twelve year old range into responsible adults. The effective development of children of this age range into socially responsible and effective individuals is critical to the social and political health and stability of a nation. Motivation and guidance is a major factor in the effective development of desirable behavior traits in a subject in children and young adults. Reward is one of the most effective motivating factors for inducing a mode of behavior.
It is desirable that an effective system be available for enabling parents to interact effectively with a developing child in such a way as to enhance the parent child relationship both emotionally and functionally.